


Fire Emblem Smut Requests

by Firstone33



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Big Cock, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Magic Cock, Male My Unit | Byleth, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Must Be Pairings Above, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin Twins, Nudity, Requests, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, This Includes Corrin Twin Incest as Well As Byleth Twin Incest AKA Self-Cest, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Series Of Smutty One Shots from Requests!UPDATE: I am sorry but this is being permanently discontinued but fear not for I am planning a remake of this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am just gonna do them randomly and one at a time, so have patience for i will do yours it will just be one at a time and it may take awhile

Come and Behold The Return of My Fire Emblem Smut Shots! only this time by your requests! must be the pairings as followed above this also includes Male Byleth x Female Byleth, Male Corrin x Female Corrin, Male Corrin will be called Kamui for sake of this au as for Male Byleth i will figure it out so send the Requests! Oh just you know may take awhile to do your requests but I promise I will do them


	2. Seliph x Julia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seliph Congrats Julia being Promoted To Legendary Hero, Julia thanks him in her own little way that leads to some interesting results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've Decided To Go Ahead and just do these Requests, I know i will lose some cause of certain requests i will not do but i don't care to be honest i am here cause i want to have fun if that means not liking certain sex things than i don't.
> 
> so first one is Seliph x Julia who by all intent and purpose are actually canon i believe in fact if i remember IS kind of Confirms that. as noted this is set in Heroes

Date: Unknown  
Location: Castle Askr

Seliph wiped his brow of sweat, it had been a long day and he and a raiding party just returned from gathering Aether which during so were attacked by vicious bandits, Seliph since being Summoned Here as met variety of heroes from other worlds including his own though some he met were from the future, He had met Marth Lowell Prince Of Altea who wielded The Exalted Falchion he was promoted to Legendary Hero.

Marth had a strong Sense Of Justice and was often Kind to those around him when Embla had attacked Villages Marth was there immediately with his Love Caeda, Seliph was reminded of himself and Julia, Seliph smiled thinking about Julia, they were half Siblings though Julia did not know and neither did he until his father confirmed this so did his Mother, both were afraid he would blame them but he did not.

Seliph was currently resting when someone spoke." Lord Seliph come it is time". He looks at Finn nodding to the older man and follows, Julia was being promoted to Legendary Status, when a hero becomes Legendary through use of Magic their Appearance mainly outfit will Change they eventually reached the altar Kiran and Julia stood next to the summoning stone, Kiran raises his legendary weapon and within minutes Julia is surrounded by Light then it faded revealing Julia but different.

" Congrats Julia, The Crusader Of Light".

" thank you everyone...".

soon everyone left except Seliph and Julia." You...Look...Good". Julia Blushed then she grabs his hand and He follows her to their room and within moments both started kissing and touching and soon both were completely naked, Seliph was sitting on the edge of the bed and Julia was pumping his Cock with her mouth Seliph moaned as She sucked it, earlier she had given him what he heard was called a Tit job and she had been covered in his cum until she cleaned it off, Julia continued to Suck his Cock going faster and faster.

Seliph could start feeling his release rapidly approaching he gripped her hair as she Sucked Faster." Julia...I'm..". And he thrusts his hips hilting his Cock all into her mouth and came, his hot cum spilling into her throat so much went down her throat she began to gag, Seliph quickly pulled out and profusely apologized." Oh Naga! Julia i am so sorry!". Julia shook her head telling him it was alright." Seliph....". Seliph couldn't take it he lays her on the bed and positions himself at her entrance." Julia...Are you sure?". Julia smiles and Seliph thrusts his Cock all the way into her Pussy breaking her hymen in one go.

he waited for her to adjust before he began to slowly move his cock thrusting in and out of her while he kissed her to help soothe the pain of losing her virginity, Julia soon began to feel pleasure as the pain faded, Julia also felt that being gentle was not enough she began to feel an urge to be taken like a wild animal." Seliph take me! Faster! Harder! Fuck Me!". Seliph felt something snap in him and he grabs her hips and began to ram his cock into her Pussy slamming against her cervix making her scream in pleasure, Seliph turns her onto her hands and knees without pulling out and continued to ram his cock in and out of her pussy hitting her womb.

Julia grasps the sheets as if her life depended on it breasts vigorously bouncing in time with his brutal thrusts, Julia leans up pressing her back against his Chest bringing one arm around his neck as he thrusted brutally hard and fast into her, Seliph brings a Hand down and begins to finger her clit causing her to scream as she came over his cock, her naked body twitching from her release only being held up by her half brother Seliph stands off the bed her in his arms and slams her against the wall her breasts being crushed against the stone as he continued to fuck her wildly his Cockk ramming against her womb.

the need to breed her the need to make her his had overcame him, Julia came again and again, Seliph turns her around still ramming his cock into her now soaking pussy, Julia barely seemed conscious anymore she grips Seliph digging her nails into his back her back scraping against the stone wall she came again with a scream that even the realm of Helheim could hear a scream that could wake the dead.

Julia found herself on her side with Seliph behind her his cock still ramming into her Pussy still pushing against her womb, Julia lost track of how many times she came as she did over and over, Unknown to Seliph Julia had casted a spell to give him nearly limitless stamina and much more She wanted to bear his children and this spell would make sure he gave her enough to make her have twins.

Julia came again, Seliph lays back and she begins to ride him his cock thrusting up into her pussy harder and faster hitting that right spot in her making her throw her head back as she came on his cock again and again, Seliph brought one hand up and grasps one of her breasts while he brought his thumb to her clit and began to rub it, Julia Screamed to the heavens she then turned around riding him reverse cowgirl she felt so much pleasure she fell back onto him as he continued to ram his cock into her pussy still hitting her womb with brutal need to breed her.

Julia came and came Seliph then turns them around pinning her on her back and begins to thrust into her even harder and harder and faster and deeper his cock entering her womb he just kept fucking her keep his brutal pace Julia's eyes rolled into her head as she came again, Julia started to feel another release coming so she silent mouthed words undoing the spell, Seliph did not see and began to feel he was at his limit he lifts her up into a sitting position holding her hips as they fucked each other, Julia moved with him feeling his cock hit her womb viciously brutally, Seliph then rams into her one last time with a groan with Julia screaming as they both came.

his hot cum exploded into her, filling her womb with what felt like gallons and gallons of hot cum Julia threw her head back with a scream her eyes rolling into the back of her head sweat flying her naked form quivering and twitching from their shared orgasms, she fell back onto the bed still twitching her limbs falling limp onto the bed as Seliph collapsed on top of her he sits up a bit looking at her, she looks at him hazily eyes half opened with a smile and the two kissed passionately Seliph was about to pull out but she stops him, Seliph getting the message is able to roll over onto his back bringing her to lay on top of him his Hard Cock still in her Julia rests her head against his chest near his heart and soon sleep took the two.

* Next Day*

Seliph and Julia walked to the food hall hand in hand both smiling, they reached the hall and got food and sat down next to some friends." So you two lovebirds sleep well?". Seliph looks at Claude von Riegan." how do you know that?". Claude grins when the blue haired woman sitting next to the white haired woman." everyone could hear you two last night and it was pretty obvious you two were into each other". Byleth smirked as Seliph and Julia blushed embarrassed, Edelgard shook her head." don't worry you are not the first ones". Byleth and Edelgard glared at Claude who put up his hands in surrender and fear, Seliph looks at Julia." We did not mean to keep anyone awake...Um...". Julia spoke then.

" It is Alright we will be more careful".

in time as the days went on it was soon learned Julia was pregnant with Seliph's child all rejoiced and Congratulated the Couple, Seliph held Julia both laying naked once more asleep dreaming of their bright future together of their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing aside i know i am bad i want to try to get better but before anyone comments on that fact let me do it on my own terms let me do it at my own pace, people telling me constantly to get a beta reader is not going to help me the fact is if i do get a beta reader to help fix up my writing to me it won't feel like my work it won't feel like my own words.
> 
> so before you make such comments i advise that you don't, i don't want to hear it if you don't like the way i write then don't read anything of mine at all or make stupid comments on how i need to improve and such or demand i need to get a beta reader.
> 
> my fics if you want the truth actually been doing fine, lot of them been getting lot of Kudos despite bad writing that tells me they enjoy it despite my bad writing and that makes me feel good cause they like it cause to them it is worth reading.


	3. Discontinued

Before anyone gets on my nerves I am not doing this cause it is too much no I am cause I just cannot get into the mood, so this is being discontinued but doesn't mean I can't do requests.

I am going to do one shot series just not all requests but will do requests if ask it can still have smut but it will also just be plain old non smut so do not be concerned, i am going to leave this up in case i change my mind on continuing it, also if you are a big FF Fan go check out my Final Fantasy Smut Shots also if anyone knows about Legend Of Heroes aka Sen No Kiseki Series i would like some ideas for an Au of it i can do.

now currently i have several ideas in the works i want to do and Legend of Heroes is one of them, i am also thinking of some Fire Emblem Stuff what i do not know yet, i know one will be Edeleth. so that is all i want to say


End file.
